<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding your way by rosie (rivalflower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818667">finding your way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalflower/pseuds/rosie'>rosie (rivalflower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deukae oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Love, Fluff, but also a lot of questioning, i tried to make it cute, they are babie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalflower/pseuds/rosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora has been struggling with being friendzoned from Yoohyeon for as long as the two have known each other, but maybe there is still something there even though she swears she is over the tall, pretty girl in her Science class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deukae oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finding your way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, I guess that you're the big spoon, huh?" She giggles nervously, while shrinking into the arms of the other girl.</p><p>It has become quite a funny scene: the two are in a sleepover and others are asleep around the house, but they desperately grab at staying awake just to see where these occuring actions take them. Yoohyeon sighs as Bora begins stroking her hair gently, and with a certain flick of her hand, Yoohyeon feels comfortable as she scrolls through her phone. Bora rests her head on Yoohyeon, feeling the softness of the younger girl's brown hair over her cheeks. Bora wasn't sure what she was doing, with an unsure ticking in her brain while she was holding Yoohyeon, a confusion and scolding in her head of being wary to fall in love with her all over again.</p><p>The previous years had been fun from being in the same Science class, sitting next to each other while being aware of each other's presence but also not being able to hold a conversation.<br/>
Bora definitely wanted to know the girl more than just her partner to talk to about a question before turning back around as she walks away, confidently and smiling with this one certain smile, as Bora herself goes the opposite way over to someone she knows. Even through talking to her friend, Bora thinks about talking to her instead. Her heart seemed to sigh as she continued through a seating change and having to make new friends in her class and just pretending that she didn't want to be with her instead. </p><p>Her name was Kim Yoohyeon.<br/>
Bora had heard it on the register before, but meeting her, talking to her about things other than science and being introduced to her just made her heart do... something. She loved meeting new people and this girl was no different.<br/>
Her eyes shined with happiness as Bora took her by the hand softly and said: "Hello", before smiling and watching this girl's reaction as she seemed to become shy and the shorter girl found this incredibly cute.
Their days seemed to flow well into weeks together, even through a large group of friends they became closer and closer to each other.</p><p>They seemed to become closer and most of the others wouldn't have found this possible; it had been a year since they'd first met and yet now they were holding hands and linking arms, walking home together and hugging close. Bora listened in slight discomfort when the Yoohyeon would say she was definitely a male-lenient bisexual but she would fall in love with any tall girl. </p><p>That night Bora cursed herself for being shorter than her. It wasn't fair that she would like someone so much just for it to be thrown so stupidly back in her face. That's when Bora realised: she had a crush. </p><p>Throughout the next few days, she became more and more aware of the bubbling feeling in her heart whenever they would talk and when Yoohyeon turned around in her seat, giving her a note, her heartbeat almost stopped with a crash.</p><p>"Don't open it until the end of lesson! Promise?" she exclaimed, hiding a smile.</p><p>Bora crushed that paper in her hand, cursing in her mind the hands of the slowly ticking clock as she waited for the bell to wail. Once she was out of lesson and her heart was sinking to the bottom of her stomach, she enthusiastically opened the note...to find nothing but an extremely cheesy joke. As much as it was funny and totally Yoohyeon's sense of humour, she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. </p><p>Later that night she held herself in the arms, crying that she needed to get over her, but at the same time wanting to pin the taller girl down, with wildly racing thoughts.</p><p>The paper was laid on the ground on her bedroom floor for a week after that day. Bora got over her, pretty much, she said, after hearing about online boyfriends that lasted a week on their ways home from school.<br/>
Besides:"It's not like they mean anything, I can't take them seriously half the time! I wish I had a proper boyfriend.." Yooh had said, waiting and expecting Bora's reply.</p><p>"I just want a girlfriend"</p><p>What if their friendship would be ruined after this? There's a fine, fine line between girls flirting and complimenting and Bora wasn't sure what any of this meant.</p><p>That night of the sleepover, when Yoohyeon and Bora were sharing a bed really was different.</p><p>"I still haven't had my first kiss yet." Yoohyeon admitted to her.<br/>
Bora looked up and smiled, "Really? That's sad."<br/>
She hummed and hugged in closer, to which Bora responded in a reflex of wrapping her arms around her.<br/>
"I could take it from you."<br/>
Yoohyeon looked up, confused with a look of curiosity and an inner debate visible in her eyes, before replying: "Ahh, I don't know.."<br/>
"That wasn't a no though", Bora smirked and gazed at the younger girl, who had made eye-contact but had quickly looked away from her.<br/>
In response to this, Bora tilted her chin, whispering that it was just a joke, but in a stroke of courage, Yooh looked up, saying:"But, what if I maybe wanted you to kiss me or something, I guess."<br/>
At this, Bora looked up in wonder and shock. The love that once was there could be fizzing back through her mind and she doesn't want to lose a chance of getting a girl that she cared about, after attempts at flirting with girls that ended in, "You're so nice!" or "Wow, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"</p><p>"Is that so?" Bora said, in hope of a tone that came across as flirting. She sat up in the bed, watching as Yoohyeon's eyes flickered from being unsure, to a new side of playful as Yooh's elbow propped herself up. Bora continued: "Is that a request or is that you joking?" </p><p>"I'm being serious, Kim Bora." Yoohyeon looked up at her while saying this and the shorter girl was sure her heart leapt. Maybe she wasn't over this crush as she thought.</p><p>"If you're certain, then," Bora said, leaning forward with a comfortable confidence coming from seemingly nowhere. She cupped Yoohyeon's cheek with a look directly into her eyes, "Can I kiss you, Miss Yoohyeon?"</p><p>Bora wasn't sure of her response, or if she was reading way too incorrectly into this whole scenario, but then she responded, "Please do".</p><p>Bora smiled, meeting her Yooh's hopeful eyes and this was where she had wanted to be. She leaned down and captured Yoohyeon's lips in a sweet kiss. </p><p>As her lips moved against Yoohyeon's, the younger girl tried to follow along, slightly clumsily, but this made Bora smile into the moment.<br/>
Feeling the smile, Yoohyeon grabbed at Bora's hair, messing with it as black locks scattered over her shoulders. Bora was stroking Yoohyeon's cheeks as she broke off and she watched as Yoohyeon's nose did that cute little scrunch thing.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, I don't know if I've ever told you before." Bora told her, as Yoohyeon's eyes flickered open and she smiled, a cute grin, the same smile she'd fallen for years ago. </p><p>Bora held her shoulders down, as she went and began kissing the taller girl again, little soft touches over her face, she realised that they really both had found their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! feedback is always welcomed :))<br/>-rosie &lt;33<br/>!!heres my <a href="https://tellonym.me/rivalflower">tellonym</a> if you'd prefer to say something there :DD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>